Learning to drive- a New Years Resolution Story
by Itsmecoon
Summary: While staying at Bobby's, 16 year old Dean tricks his little brother into learning to drive in Uncle Bobby's car. All is well until Dad drives past them. Will contain spanking of minors. Don't like don't read. Side note- I forgot to mention it in the story but there is snow.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: trumansshell  
Title:Learning to Drive- New Years Resolution. Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings John and Bobby / Sam and Dean  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Hand/Paddle/ wooden spoon Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Dean decided to teach Sammy to drive at 12 in Uncle Bobby's car. All is good until Dad drives by.

Rating: teen  
Word Count: 2541  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of minors by parent or parental figure.

(Sammy 12 Dean 16) (Brodies-  watch?v=h-x3MKpYsN4 )

"Sammy we are gonna try a game that I heard about, okay?"

"Dean, we're in Uncle Bobby's car, driving back to his place from getting Pizza. What the hell kind of game can we play?"

"Trust me alright."

"Oh no, the last time I trusted you I couldn't sit for days. No, I'm not playing."

"Come on chicken, it called a Chinese fire drill."

"Sounds stupid."

"You're stupid! Now, when we stop at a stop sign, we get out and run around the car and jump back in."

"Yep sounds stupid just like I said."

"Come on chicken shit. It just makes the cars behind you have to wait."

"Well, I don't think Sheriff Mills will think it's funny either and when she tells Uncle Bobby, I won't be able to sit tomorrow and it's almost Christmas. I don't want to be grounded on Christmas."

"Only, if she catches us. What are the chances that she will be driving by at the given second. It's a big town and she can't be everywhere."

"Well, with our luck, she'll be in the car behind us then our behinds get beat. You can do it. I'm not going to!"

"Fine baby. I'll do it myself!"

Dean got to a stop sign, put the car in park, got out, ran around the car then jumped back in and started driving again. The cars behind him were beeping. One old man even shook his fist at them. Sam and Dean just laughed.

"See runt, I told you it would be fun."

Dean was really hoping Sammy would play along one time. He had a bigger plan that wouldn't work if Sammy didn't play along.

"I'm still not sure. That man got awfully mad. What if he calls Sheriff Mills?"

"Come on Sammy, I'm sure that won't happen."

"You can't be sure of anything like that."

"Fine, don't play along, but don't ask me to play any of your stupid games then."

"You mean if I do this with you, you'll play Batman and Jurassic Park with me?"

"Yes, I promise to play with you and you'll have fun and learn something new."

"Okay Dean, I'll play. Just try to make sure nobody is around for the first time okay?"

"Alright, how about this street?"

"Okay that stop sign looks deserted."

So, Dean stopped the car, both boys got out and started running around the car. Dean jumped into the passenger side and locked his door, leaving only the driver's door unlocked. Sam came back to his door to find his big brother sitting in his spot laughing his ass off.

"Dean, this isn't funny. Get out of my spot."

"Get in and drive Sammy."

"Dean come on there's a car coming." Sammy said banging on the window. "This isn't funny!"

"Get in and drive! You have to learn some time."

"Dude, I'm 12."

"I was driving at 12."

"You were?"

"Hell yeah, Dad needed a break every now and then. You do remember we travel a lot don't you?"

"I'm not a freakin idjit ya know."

"Uncle Bobby might beg to differ. Dad taught me so I could take over while you and he slept."

"Really?"

"Yes, now come on the pizza's getting cold."

"Dad did let me drive a little bit once or twice." Sammy said as he got in.

Dean reached over and turned off the car.

"Hahaha, you had me going." Sam said sounding disappointed. "Now let's switch back."

"No Sam, I turned off the car so you could do it all. Start it put it in drive and drive. I wanted you to do it all, not joke around with you about it."

"Oh, okay then what do I do?"

"Start the car Sam."

Sam held the key a little too long so Dean yelled,

"It's running, you can stop now."

"Sorry, I've never done that before." He was looking sad.

"No worries, I held it longer than you did. Dad about lost it."

They both laughed. Good thing Sammy couldn't tell Dean was lying because he relaxed after that.

"Now, push the brake, that's the pedal on the left, then lower the car from P to D which is park to drive."

Sam did as Dean directed.

"Good job Sammy, now make sure traffic is clear, then take your foot off the brake and lightly put it on the gas."

Sam did what Dean said. He slammed on the brakes a few times, revved the engine more than once and overturned the steering wheel once or twice. But after a few minutes, He got the hang of it. Dean let him drive until they started to be able to make out Bobby's house in the distance and he ordered Sammy to switch back so they didn't get caught.

Bobby never suspected anything, so from then on, every time they had to go on a run for Bobby, they did a Chinese fire drill and Sammy ended up driving. Of course the main thing was that they didn't do it when Dad was in town. Someway, somehow, Dad would've found out and then both of their asses would've been grass!

Dad came back top Bobby's for Christmas but had to take off for Pastor Jim's two days later. He was expected back until the weekend after New Years. Little did Sam and Dean know, he was due back New Year's eve. He just wanted to surprise them. Bobby was planning a little party for The Winchester's and him.

He sent the boys to town after the Pizza. Of course on the way back Sam was the one driving. They were having a blast. They stopped at a big church parking lot to do some brodies. John drove past the church and out of the corner of his eye he saw a car spinning and thought, what an idiot. He got a little further down the road when it struck him that it was Bobby's car in that parking lot.

"I'm gonna kill that boy! Dean knows better than that." He yelled into the air.

Bobby's car was on the road and not in the parking lot as John passed it. He looked over and got the shock of his life. Behind the wheel wasn't his oldest son but his youngest son. He was angry but more worried about what could have happened.

Both boys got an instant 'Oh shit!' look on their faces.

"Dean , what do I do?"

"We're dead!"

"DEAN, do I pull over or keep driving?"

"Pull over. If you keep driving, it will just make it worse. Sorry Sammy."

"Not your fault. He's not supposed to be here."

"I know. You do realize we're getting bent over the car and our asses beat right hear don't you?"

"Yeah, then Uncle Bobby is going to have a turn too."

"So much for enjoying a beer at midnight."

"Damn Dean, I've never seen him so red faced."

"Me either, it's been nice knowing you bitch."

"You too, jerk."

Those were the last words they said before an angry John Winchester yanked open the driver's door and jerked Sam out of the seat. He swatted his backside over and over, causing Sam to jump and yelp all the way to the hood of the Impala. He laid Sam over it and ordered,

"Don't move!"

Dean was going to get out but knew he needed to just stay where he was until his Dad came and got him, which was a lot sooner than he wanted. He got the same treatment as Sam but he was sure that he was getting swatted harder. At least he prayed he was.

Dean ended up ass up over the hood next to his brother. Sam was already crying hard. Dean reached out and grabbed his hand and whispered,

"Sorry Sammy."

They heard the distinctive sound of Dad's belt buckle and the swoosh as it was pulled through the loops. John wasted no time, he raised the belt and brought it down on Sammy's backside.

Whack,

"Ow Daddy!"

Whack

"Sorry!"

Whack, whack.

"Ow ow ow" Sam started crying.

John walked behind Dean and repeated the motions.

Whack, whack, whack,

Dean hissed a bit. He had to suck it up for Sammy.

Whack, whack, whack

Dean let a small hiss escape. John decided he was too angry to continue. The boys laid there trying to calm themselves down as they heard John put his belt back on. They both understood that this was just a warm up and they would be getting a full spanking when they got back to Uncle Bobby's house.

Dad helped them both down and said,

"Sam you're with me. Dean, follow me. I want you straight in a corner when we get to Bobby's"

"Yes sir." they echoed.

The ride back to Bobby's was quiet. Bobby walked out on the porch when he heard his car and the Impala both pull up at the same time. He knew there was trouble when he saw a teary eyed Sam get out of the Impala and run straight to his timeout corner, rubbing his backside all the way.

He noticed Dean slowly get out and grab the pizza, he whispered,

"Sorry Uncle Bobby."

as he passed him. Then he put it on the table and headed to his timeout corner.

"Winchester, what happened?" Bobby asked John.

"I'm going to let the boys tell you."

"So did you already hand them their ass?"

"Only a few licks with my belt over the Impala as a warm up. You may want to get your spoon out. You're gonna need it or you're mama's strap."

"They were that bad?"

"Let's have a shot and a coffee, then they can tell you. Deal?"

"Deal!"

John got the shots and Bobby got the coffee. There was an occasional sniffle coming from Sam and the sound of the coffee cups being set back on the table. But other than that it was dreadfully quiet. John looked at Bobby and he nodded. They got up and walked into the living room and sat down in the two recliners. Sam and Dean both cringed.

"Boys, front and center."

They quickly did as they were told. They stood in front of their Dad and their Uncle.

"Who wants to tell Uncle Bobby what I saw when I was on my way to here?"

"It was my idea sir, so I'll tell him." Dean said.

"Is that okay with you Samuel?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Yes sir." he whimpered.

"Okay go ahead Dean."

"He saw us in the big church parking lot doing brodies sir."

"You idjit, you were doing brodies in my car?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell him all of it Dean!"

"There's more?" Bobby bellowed.

"Yes sir." Dean was stalling for his and Sam's sake.

"Dean Eric Winchester. Tel me now!"

"Sammy was driving." He whispered.

"WHAT?"

"Sammy was driving sir." he answered a little louder.

"You're definitely gonna have to explain this to me."

"It's my fault Uncle Bobby. Please don't get too mad at Sammy."

"I think Samuel made his own bed boy. Tell me now."

"Remember when we went to get pizza three weeks ago?"

"This has been going on for three weeks?" John asked.

"Yes sir."

"Go on Dean." Bobby encouraged.

"Well, I learned what a Chinese fire drill was and I taught it to Sam only I got into his spot and made him drive."

"YOU MADE A 12 YEAR OLD DRIVE MY CAR!"

Dean and Sam both cringed at that. Uncle Bobby has never yelled at them like that before.

"Yes sir. I told him that I was driving at 12 and he needed to learn so I taught him to drive. I know it won't help matters any but he's good."

"You're right it won't help."

"You need to know, he refused to do the fire drill and drive at first. I bribed him into doing both by promising to spend time with him."

"Sam, do you have anything to add to that?" John asked.

"No sir, Dean covered it all."

"Did he really bribe you?" John asked.

"Yes sir, ask Uncle Bobby if Dean's been playing more games with me these past weeks."

"He has Johnny."

"But to be fair, I did like it and wanted to keep doing it."

"Thanks for that information Sam. Stay where you are, Uncle Bobby and I need to talk."

They walked out onto the porch.

"I'll be damned. I never would have imagined them doing that in my car."

"Well, what should we do?"

"Whip their asses."

"I know that much."

"I know what you mean. How about I punish Sammy and you take Dean since he's the oldest and he was responsible for Sammy." Bobby said.

"Sound's okay to me. I need to teach him extra responsibility." John said.

"I'll find them extra work and translations for tomorrow. Now, I did promise them a beer, and pizza. Is that off the table now?"

"No, if you don't care, I don't care. They can just do it on sore butts."

They walked back into the house. John carrying the paddle and Bobby his wooden spoon. They sat back down in the chairs they were in and John ordered,

"Sam, and Dean lose your jeans and boxers and Sam get over Uncle Bobby's knee. Dean over mine."

They both did as they were told. Soon the living room echoed with the sounds of wood hitting naked flesh and the yelps and cries of two very sorry boys. They both got about the same licks in their spankings, but Dean got a total of eight extra to his sit spots because he was in charge and he needed to take that responsibility seriously. Once they calmed down they were sent to clean up and get ready for bed.

"Come back down here when you're done. We decided to let you still participate in our New Years party."

"Yes sir. Thanks Dad." Dean said

"Thank you Uncle Bobby!" added Sam.

They four of them ate pizza and played games. The boys were allowed pillows for tonight only. They had the TV on and were watching the ball get ready to drop.

"So boys, what's your New Year's resolution?"

"To not get into so much trouble this year." Dean said rubbing his butt.

"To wait for permission before learning to drive." Sammy said rubbing his butt and everyone laughed.

The End...


End file.
